Bloody Breathing
by Pantless Page
Summary: John has been dealing with depression due to his mother's illness and his father's distant stares. Karkat has been hurt by so many and has almost no friends. Both suffering from pain and loneliness. Will they be able to recover?
1. Value (part 1 of 4)

Bloody Breathing  
Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are currently sitting in the back of your History classroom. Your teacher, Kankri something (you forgot due to his rambling) is currently giving his "don't prank me" lecture. You pity the poor troll who has to live through this.  
A loud thump resonates throughout the classroom and you and your fellow classmates turn to look at where the sound originated from – the doorway. Mr. Kankri pauses in his lecture and walks towards the door before opening it, revealing a teenage boy who had tripped into it. You lean over to catch a glimpse of the troll. He has the shortest horns ever and his skin is pink.  
You blink in surprise_. Is he some mutant? _You think to yourself. Kankri's voice interrupts your thoughts. "Please sit next to Mr. Vantas." This is going to be a long day.  
[S] ==== Be John Egbert  
Your name is John Egbert. You are currently looking around the room for this "Mr. Vantas" kid. You can't find him. Mr. Kankri sighs, "Mr. Vantas will you raise your hand so that Mr. Egbert may take his seat?" "Over here, fuckass."  
You turn you head to see a boy who now has his hand up _well somewhat up; lazy can't even raise your hand all the way up?_ "Oh, okay," you say as you walk about to the empty seat and sit down. You can feel "Mr. Vantas'" eyes on you. You turn to your right.  
"Hi I'm John! What's your name?" You whisper-ask happily. Everyone turns to watch the conversation. "Ha, Karkat - Karkat Vantas." He whispers back.  
A small smirk is barely visible on the troll's face but it vanishes quickly. "WHAT ARE ALL YOU FUCKASSES LOOKING AT? DO I NEED TO PUT A SIGN THAT SAYS DO NOT DISTURB?" He suddenly screeches at the small audience you two seem to have gathered.  
"Gee Karkat," you say with a chipper tone of voice, "no need to shout." _He's kind of cute… Wait, what?! Cute?! No he's a guy!__  
_"I WILL SHOUT AT THESE IGNORANT FUCKASSES ALL I W-" Karkat begins before he's abruptly cut off by none other than Mr. Kankri. "Mr. Vantas, Mr. Egbert, I would like you two to stay after class; you have triggered your classmates."  
*1 hour later*  
[S] === Be Karkat  
You are currently sitting in your homeroom classroom with the new kid and about to be talked to death by Mr. Kankri. You and John had gotten into trouble prior to this and so Kankri will hold you until lunch time. Great, this means you are stuck with the strange mutant, pink hornless boy and a teacher that can silence you. You pull your well-worn, charcoal-grey hoodie over your head, like you always do when you're pissed.  
You let out an angry sigh, "How the fuck did we think this was even remotely good idea?" You begin to tap your fingers on the old, worn wooden table. "C'mon Karkat! You know it was worth it! Mr. Kankri talked to his girlfriend for 30 minutes about how he was 'triggered'," John replied enthusiastically.  
You roll your eyes, "Right." You sigh and turn toward the front. You just wanted this to be over. Fucking great, I'm stuck with this guy.  
"Okay boys, I will be leaving for a meeting; do try to not trigger each other while I am absent," Mr. Kankri calls from his desk as he packs away his things. "Got it teach," you reply annoyed. Now will you please fuck off? Kankri then walks out the door, his things in hand, before turning around and locking it.  
"So what do you want to talk about Karkat?" John asks, suddenly beside you; invading your personal space. _Why is he so close?_ "I honestly don't care," you say as you bury your head in your arms, slouching on the desk.  
[S] === Be John  
"Hey Karkat, what are these little nubs for?" You ask curiously as you begin to rub the small horn-like nubs. Karkat's face reddens at the touch and he bites his lip to stifle a small moan before slapping your hands away. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH THOSE!" He shrieks loudly.  
"What are they even for?" You pry. "They're for…" Karkat buries his head in his arms again and stammers "N-NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! Just don't touch them!"  
_Did he just…moan?_ "And if I do touch them?" You ask, feeling confident. Karkat lifts up his head and glares at you, "You'll be dead to me." I've only known him for 2 hours and I already have value? Man, Karkat you really are a big softy.  
You voice your thoughts: "I have value?"_ I wonder if he would still say that if he knew abo-_ Karkat's voice disrupts your thoughts, "Significantly less worth than most people, but yeah." _Karkat…you really think I'm this awesome person?_ "Gee, thanks Karkat! Usually people don't even think I can hold a pencil! You're the best!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever Egbert," he replies nonchalantly.


	2. Green and Violet part 2

**Violet and Green**

* This is a birthday present to one of my friends

hope you enjoy the story!

-  
I had brought my lunch _due to my dad's cooking_ another handy cake for me.__

Ug I really hate cake, well maybe not hate but just tired of them?

I don't even know. I decided to look into the brown paper bag.

Inside was a small slice of cake in a zip lock bag, _Wow dad how do you expect me to eat a cake in a bag?_

Lol dad your so weird a bag of chips, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a bag of gushers.

"John wait by that tree ok?" Karkat asked me in a weird shout- talk that I was getting used to.

"Fine, but, Im not going to wait for you to start eating!" I shouted back as he walked back into the school.

The walk to the tree was short and I only tripped over tree roots 3 times. _Stupid tree roots …_

It was a surprisingly warm Autumn afternoon, so there were a lot of trolls eating outside. They seemed to avoid the

tree I was under whether it be because im a 'mutant' or this might be something karkat related…they were giving me

weird loks and two girls were heading my way. One wore pink clothes while the other one wore a suit and had green

skin. _ Huh maybe im not the only 'mutant' here. _"uum pardon my kind sir buut may I inquire why youu are eating uunder  
Karkat's tree?"said the green girl.  
"What's wrong eating under my friend Karkat's tree?" I snapped at the green skinned girl.

"N-nothing its just we were worried that you didn't know and that he would yell at you or worse." She stammered out

*sigh* "Im sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, and thanks for worrying , but I got Karkat under control. Whats your names anyways? Im John, John Egbert."  
"I am Calliope, and this is my friend Feferi –"  
"OMG RE-ELY? The other girl Feferi intrude. "Karkat made a friend omgomgomgomgomgom-"  
"Feferi calm down please youll scare John. Im really sorry she gets excited a lot and-"  
"Oh don't be such a glubbing sourtrout! Im not THAT bad, but anyways its nice to meet you John Im shore you bouys will be fin and best of fronds!" Feferi said enthusiastically.  
…"what? I cant understand you" I said as a laugh i just couldn't suppress uprooted itself.

"Feferi please stop those fish puuns they are juust terrible. OK before she speaks again im dragging her away nice to meet youu john!" Calliope then literally dragged Feferi away.

_ Well then there are some strange people here well atleast its amusing._

"JOHN WHAT THE FUCK? WHY WERE THEY HERE?"  
" Oh hi Karkat!"  
"DON'T YOU OH HI KARKAT ME! WHY WERE THEY HERE?"  
"Oh Feferi and Calliope? They were worried about what you would do to me for sitting under your tree."  
"Oh ok wait did Feferi do fish puns?"  
"….maybe." There was a silence between us for a bit.

"John what do your parents do for a living?"

"Well my dad is a busisness man that also helps run my grandma's bakery. My mom was a singer and actress."

"was? As in she's…gone?" Karkat said with a certain sincerity that I found touching.

"not gone but she is unable to perform due to her health." I said with a small frown

"Oh I'm so sorry I asked." He now put his head down and mumbled acouple curses.

"No its ok I need to talk about it sometimes. You've probably heard of my mom, Joan Egbert."

"THE JOAN EGBERT I THOUGHT YOUR NAME WAS FAMIALER! WOW SHES IN LIKE 10 OF MY FAVOURITE ROMCOMS!"

"Ha! She's been in more action films though! "

"John can I meet your parents?"

"Hahaha Karkat what are we dating now? Jk that'd be weird but yeah sure.__

oh karkat that's that's ahhh!

My face reddened at the thought now engraved in my mind.

We ate in silence until I reached the cake.

_Dads cakes just haven't been the same since mom's accident…they lost their love, their joy._

"Ug it's the cake."

"what cake? Where?" Karkat now had the look of a 5 year old, it suited him.

"Here take it."

I handed Karkat the cake.

"Oh thanks John you're the best!

So when can I meet them?"

"today if you want."

"yeah I'm free today so that'd be fine."

"Ok we can meet here after school and walk it's a short ways away so it would be fine."

Just as I finished talking Karkat shoved the rest of the cake in his mouth and ate it.

_He sure can shove things in his mouth_.

"Karkat youre making a mess! Here use this paper towel and clean up."

"Never!"

"fine come here you messy troll boy."

I caught up to him and cleaned his face off.

"There all better!"

"thanks john"he mumbled. Just as we finished the bell wrong.

"Hey Karkat can you show me where Miss Aranea is?"

"Sure I have some friends in there who can keep you company."

"I thought you had no friends?"

"well no good friends but their friends who would stick by me if things went wrong."

"cool."

We then walked to my class.

"Ok here it is."

We then walked in the classroom.

"HEY ERIDAIN WHATCH THIS IDIOIC HUMAN, JOHN "

"Kar can I have a hug? Fef and Sol wwere fightin ovver me again." said the violet eyed troll.

"*sigh* Sure come here fish brains."

They then embraced with all their MAN-GRIT which is zero.

"We can talk later ok?"

"Alright ill talk to you later Kar. Wwait wwho is this?"

"This is my friend JOHN AS IVE ALREADY SAID GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR NOOK AND SEE THE FUCKING SUNSHINE!"

He then walked out of the room waving to both me and Eridian.

"Wwhy hello John, as youvve heard I am Eridian Ampora."

"Youre one of Karkat's friends right?"

"Yep me and Kar havve been friends since kindergarden."

"That's cool. So you and Feferi are together?"

"Wwe used to be pale for eachother but then she turned red and I backed out fast. Me and Sol are together though."

" I suppose this guy is cool or something?"

"You bet! Sol is awesome. He is the troll of my dreams,my mustard blooded lover, my swweet little bumble bee."

"Eridian youre weird." I said another laugh finding its way to me.

Just as I finished saying that Calliope walks in and sets her stuff down in her chair then sits on the desk in front of me.

"Why hello again John It's a pleasuure to see youu here."

"Calliope the same goes to you. You sure are a fancy lady arnt you?"

Calliope then blushed a lime green.

"My mother was a very fancy women John . Where do youu think Ive learned all my tricks from? "

"Tricks? Like…magic tricks?" "YES! Finally someone is actuually interested in magic as well!" I said as I now was jumping from joy.

"Adhim. Calliope I think you forgot about the most important person in the room." Eridian said with a small frown.I mean you nevver told me howw Fef is doing. Is she ok?"

"Oh yes ouur dear friend Feferi is better…but she is still mad you didn't tell her." said Calliope

"Sigh I wwill havve to talk to her later."

"Are things here always this dramatic?" I wondered aloud

"Luuckily, No things are uusuually not this silly and dragged out." said Calliope with a smile

"Sadly im shore Vvris wwill make things x8 more dramatic and hectic." said Eridian as he brought head to his desk.

"If I muust say so I do dislike ole spider8itch, she is just too cruel to her friends to my liking."

I look between them with a confused look.

"Guys who is Vvris?"

"John youu souund adorable with Eridian's accent!"

_Well this is embarrassing._ " Im not adorable im manly."  
-

*Author notes

Ok so a lot of my friends (locialy and long distanct) have been giving ideas for this fic so id like to take time to thank them.

Id like to thank my local friend Emily B. for the title, and the ideas she has contributied.

Id like to thank my long distance friend Emily D. for the idea for a johnkat f.f.,and for pushing me to write.

And id like countless others who have either gave advice or cheered me on for writing this thank you all for reading!


End file.
